shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atatchi Atatchi no Mi
The Atatchi Atatchi no Mi '''is Paramecia-type devil druit. It grants power to attach any kind of element into any inanimate object or into user´s body and combine them together. User becomes '''Attaching Human (人間に付ける, Ningen ni tsukeru). Appearance It looks like blue banana with curls. Strengths This devil fruit gives his/her user ability to attach any kind of element into his/her body or any inanimate object which was man-made. Element from the attached thing doesnt hurt the user (or anyone who uses the object) or destroy the object (arrows attached with fire cant be burned down by the same fire that is attached to them). User can make elements attached into object permanently (the element itself will be inbued even after user´s death, but will lose its element and effect if the object itself will be destroyed or be used too much without repairing). User cant do this to his/her body. There is no finite number of times the user can attach the element into object or his body. User can attach only one element into one object and body can take more than 1 element, but the effect of every one of them will become weaker and weaker after having more than 2 elements is his body. (2 elements = full power of both elements, 3 elements or more = weaker version) If user of this fruit attach one element into his whole body, he/she theoretically can gain for a certain amount of time the abillity akin of logia and his/her body become the element they attach to themself (water itself doesnt work, but ice or vapor can work). So the user gains every aspect of the attached element. Weaknesses User cant attach elements into people, animals, flowers, anything alive and only man-made object can be attached together with elements. When user attach object or his/her body with element, he cant sever them for few hours, so until the effect wears off, objects or part of the body remains combined together . In one object can be attached just one element. User must have the element around himself if he wants to attach it into something (for example he cant attach fire into his body or any object if fire itself isnt in his/her vicinity of 3 meters of users body). Attaching element permanently takes a lot of time (can take from 1 minute to 7 days) and stamina. The less complex is the effect than less time and stamina for the user to spend. This doesnt work on user body. Attaching element into whole body can be quite difficult to do and even more difficult to handle your body in this state. It drastically drain user stamina and afterward its user is left unconscious for a while. If this power is used too much it can threaten even users life. User suffer same weaknesses as every other devil fruit. Usage Attaching elements is different for both body and object. In case of body can make it the element itself (somehow like logia powers, but little bit different) and for object is to make them some kind of effect (for example can make sword emit fire from its blade). User can infinitely attach elements into weapons or his body and use them in battle. Every element has its own unique effect they can do in user body or object. Attacks Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit